


【伯爵咕哒】世上之事绝无偶然

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: R18，伯爵咕哒男，满足性癖的自驾车
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【伯爵咕哒】世上之事绝无偶然

天在下大雨。

爱德蒙·唐泰斯回到别墅的时候，视线越过昏暗的大厅，远处的厨房灯已经亮着了，藤丸立香正在里面忙碌。

他脱下沾染了湿气的长外套挂在衣帽架上，朝那个光亮处走过去。

最近因为与英国船商洽谈的事情爱德蒙很少有那么早回家的时候，藤丸立香也快要到了报考大学的时间，也就比他回来得早一点。不过他的成绩一直很不错，所以即便在这么紧张的时候也会在回家之后给不知道今天回不回来的大忙人做一顿晚饭。

男人双手插兜斜靠在厨房门口，看着藤丸立香娴熟地洗菜切菜调味摆盘一阵忙碌。对方还穿着学校里的制服，白色的衬衫挽到袖口上。

一身打扮分明彰显的就是最年轻最有活力的年纪，却在身前挂了一条浅色的围裙，把应该属于大部分少年人浮躁冲动的表象给掩住了，像是只对家务这一门学问十分擅长。

藤丸立香洗干净手，水流声变小之后，他终于发现站在厨房门口的男人了。

“爱德蒙先生，你回来了，”他露出意外又欣喜的表情：“怎么不事先回我的短信说一声？”

“因为觉得没有那个必要。”

爱德蒙·唐泰斯走上前，从身后抓住藤丸立香湿漉漉的手放到挂在墙壁的绒布里擦了起来。

大概是因为既然要回来就没有必要回消息的意思，藤丸立香这么想着，闻到了从男人身上传来的雨水气息。

他知道爱德蒙·唐泰斯不可能淋到雨，贴在自己后背的胸膛温度甚至比自己都略高一点。藤丸立香的视线里只有两双正在摩挲的手，干燥柔软的绒布一点点地把他指缝里的冷水吸干净。脖子身边是很轻又很近的气息，男人的白发落在他的颈间，有些痒。

他默默地抬起头。两人交换了一个吻。

屋外是哗哗的雨声。

爱德蒙吻得平缓又深入，他用手捏着藤丸立香的下颌，像是摆布着他张开嘴和抬头，轻轻地吮吸，舔舐着对方的口腔，然后追逐那动作温吞的舌头。

藤丸立香没多久就被吻得浑身发抖，忍不住向后仰了仰匆匆换了口气，又被吻住。

“今晚吃什么？”爱德蒙状做不经意地问。

“嗯……沙、唔，沙拉，还有……”

藤丸立香下意识斜过眼看了下桌上的食材，闭了闭眼，双手搂上男人的脖子，一边承受着亲吻一边顺从地被放到流理台上。

爱德蒙抓住了他的小腿，一边隔着裤子向上抚摸，藤丸立香同时也在身形抽高的年纪，忙碌学业时只要稍微不注意，身体中的营养就会被急速吸收，然后露出了有点瘦削的感觉来。

藤丸立香在缠绵的吻里红着脸呜了一声，想夹紧腿，这个动作当然没能成功做出来。男人的身形比他高不少，他在充满热意的气息里晕乎乎抬头，就已经发觉自己整个人被笼罩住了，那双眼睛里的金色好像变得浓郁了，像是人还像是野兽的疑问在大脑中一闪即逝。

下身的制服裤变得又勒又紧，藤丸立香难耐地在冰冷的大理石台上接受到了可期的热流，亲吻终于结束了，带着雨水的气息，身上的男人亲了亲他，在他耳边说：“那今天就在这里做了？”

藤丸立香睁大眼睛，觉得有些不可思议，像是在质疑这个选择瞪着男人，发出微微急促地呼吸声，反对道：“我觉得这样不大好，爱德蒙先生。”

爱德蒙直接伸手揉上他的屁股，语调里有些慢条斯理地嘲笑：“每次你这么叫我的时候，我就觉得你是很认同我的提议。”

他不是没有纠正过这个的叫法，在收养、或者说收留藤丸立香之后，不过纠了几次之后他就放弃了，毕竟没人能拒绝在床上做爱时听到这样的称呼。而且那样子他会觉得不论藤丸立香长大到什么年纪，永远都是一个男孩。他的男孩。

现在这个男孩在他身下挣扎起来，很认真地说道：“我突然觉得还是做晚饭比较重要！”如果不去床上的话！

爱德蒙懒得再说什么，他又去亲了一下藤丸立香的嘴巴，边伸手从围裙两侧摸索，解开制服裤的皮带，叮叮当当两下后，抚摸到了对方的弱点。

本来还想制止他的藤丸立香一僵，深吸了一口气，喘息当即变得混乱了起来。

“你犯规！”

男人低笑了一声：“你也可以犯。”

他们之间的关系其实也远没有这个称呼看起来的生疏，藤丸立香清清楚楚地记得他来到这栋别墅里有多少时间。他小时候过得不太好，五六岁的时候因为意外失去了父母，辗转在各方亲戚之中最后落到了孤儿院。

自己十五岁的时候名为爱德蒙·唐泰斯的男人犹如天降，那时候也是个雨天，藤丸立香愣愣地看着这个白发金眼、成熟俊美的男人打着把伞走到了自己跟前，把他给带走了。

因为没有任何理由和解释，他当时脑子像是被那场雨浇进了水，来到别墅收拾好自己后，晚上就抱着枕头跑到理论上应该是自己养父的房间里，小心翼翼地叫了他一声。

男人一怔，藤丸立香就自以为顺从地爬到床上，又叫了一声。

回忆到这里，男人抚摸到他的小腹，慢慢用手指试探进他的身体。

“呃，好凉！”

藤丸立香绷紧了腰腿线条，瓮着鼻音惊叫了一声：“你用了什么？”

爱德蒙感到手下的皮肤因为蜷缩的动作颤了一下，是一个很可爱的反应动作，他从很久之前到现在逐渐变成一个万事在握的人，就算是做爱也要舒舒坦坦地两个人都享受到。于是他垫着藤丸立香的腹部，让他就穿着围裙翻过身趴对着自己，裤子滑到了地上被踢开，手指沾了一些酱做润滑。

他一边耐心地开拓一边爱抚，男孩的皮肤手感很好，除了一些不太好看的伤痕证明某些不值一提的过去，直到藤丸立香被他摸到捂住嘴巴呜咽着有点催促的意思了，爱德蒙才没由来地想到了真正第一次的时候。

他也是一样地抚摸着男孩，不希望他害怕。

但是他身下的藤丸立香却抬起眼睛，问了一句：

“您摸我的时候就像是在摸女孩子的胸部和小腹，可是先生，我是个女孩吗？”

这句话带着滚烫的温度，爱德蒙咬了咬牙，不知道这到底是谁在犯规，又轻轻摇摇头，抽出手指：

“好像是之前在超市里买的沙拉酱？还是水果酱？”

“爱德蒙·唐泰斯！”

藤丸立香又羞又怒地吼完，再次捂住了自己的嘴巴，得到的回应是屁股上被拍了一巴掌，然后被掐着腰狠狠地顶了进来。

藤丸立香急促地叫了出来，后半声就卡在了嗓子里。循序渐进的感觉被一下汹涌起来浪潮打得分崩离析，他身后的男人毫不留情地开始深入他，一下又一下，凶狠地让藤丸立香头皮发麻，忍不住大声叫起来，原本撑住身体的脚尖绷得很紧，脚趾忍不住内缩。

“不、不要一下，那么……呃啊！快……啊……”

爱德蒙的动作称得上是粗暴，但他相信这样的粗暴他的男孩能承受，即便他鲜少这样。

藤丸立香的声音没多久就染上了真正的哭腔，双手从捂不住嘴到抓不住墙边的支架，男人带着快而强烈的快感重重地碾压着他的肠道，每一到皱褶每一寸内里和敏感点。

接连处的很快就发出搅弄的水声，平常藤丸立香还会羞耻一下，但他现在脑子有些转不过来，身体被欲望轻易地掌控，每被撞上一次腰腹就跟着抽搐一下，意识像是漏了水的袋子，大张着嘴呼吸都补不齐。

爱德蒙见他抓着支架的手指松了下来，掐着他腰的手空出一只去抓住他的双腕，胸膛覆在他抖动的背脊上，身下一下又一下用力地挺动。

藤丸立香的叫声变了个调，像是有些痛苦，但他下面的顶端正湿黏黏地滴出透明的津液，他的阴部已经有各种液体，穴肉湿软一片。

他的身体早就被一次次彻底地打开过，现在想挣扎地摆脱这个狂暴的欲潮，又在被拖回去的时候欲盖弥彰地收缩着自己接纳的地方。射出来的时候他微张着嘴，眼泪口水淌了一脸，熏红的脸把冰凉的大理石给捂热了，但身后的男人还没停止。

厨房里都是拍打声和藤丸立香喉咙里发出小小的抽泣音。

他的眼睛里都是茫然，下面在一小股一小股地射精，全身上下都敏感极了，爱德蒙依旧狠狠地贯入了他，揉捏着他的身体。在腰和屁股上留下了斑驳的指痕。

“啊，别……”

藤丸立香觉得自己在不断紧缩，但后面又在不断被打开，心脏在每一下的被顶弄里收紧，然后开始渗水，又酸又麻的感觉迅速席卷起来，让他睁大眼睛发出短促的气音。

如果情欲的浪潮一下太高，依旧会让他有淹死在其中的错觉。

越过高潮的第二重刺激让他的身体积累了过多紧张又酸软的感觉，还有钝痛。某一刻他觉得自己的血液再度全冲向头顶，除了做爱什么都感觉不到了，疯狂和淫靡点燃了那股热流，立刻蔓延全身，就连爱德蒙在他的脊椎上留下一道吻痕，他都觉得那个吻是在牵着所有的色欲来到他的大脑，为了彻底切断他的思考。

藤丸立香下身晃荡，在浅色的围裙上留下泥泞的痕迹。

最后爱德蒙咬了咬他的后颈，掰过他的头和他亲吻，用舌头去翻搅他断续的、没什么含义的哀叫，顶上他的敏感点。

藤丸立香无声地尖叫起来，被压在流理台的大腿控制不住地开始痉挛，后穴中的精液和高潮的体液顺着内侧的皮肤流了下来。

……

强烈的高潮余韵让藤丸立香这一次缓了很久，他昏昏沉沉，似睡非睡。睁开眼睛之后，他才发现实际上的时间比他想的还要久。

他不知道什么时候躺在了松软的床上，窗外还是大雨倾盆的深夜，有人就坐在他身边，点了一盏小台灯在看报纸。

“醒了？”

察觉到藤丸立香醒了，爱德蒙随手把手里的报纸丢在床头，伸手摸了摸他的脸。

藤丸立香脑子还有点不清醒，迟钝地跟着他丢报纸的动作转着视线。那叠报纸是他读书后自己收集的，因为时间太久已经老黄，每一张都不是同一刊，内容大概都离不开某个男人收购了哪个码头、拉下了哪个船王，或者用了直截了当地“报复”充当企业与企业之间的形容词。

他说不清楚自己对于爱德蒙·唐泰斯来说是个什么定位，虽然被调笑了很多次，但他依旧理直气壮地觉得自己这个爱好没有什么问题。

爱德蒙问：“肚子饿了吗，要不要起来吃晚餐？”

藤丸立香转过头，一动不动，片刻后瓮声瓮气地说了一句：“有点疼。”

房间的光线很昏暗，男人却能清楚地看到那双湿漉漉地蓝眼睛，眨也不眨地看着自己。

爱德蒙·唐泰斯轻笑了一下，俯下身。

……

十年前。

黑发的青年落魄地倒在雨夜里。

他在一个数双手编织出的阴谋下失去了一切，在络绎不绝的噼啪声中像一条将死的缺氧的鱼，像是长期在日光照耀下的麦色皮肤都变得冰冷了许多，行人纷纷避开这具可能随时失去生机的人。

街角水沟里流窜的生物跑到他的脚边，他身体沉重得仿佛全世界的雨水都砸到了他的背脊上。

一双被水冲刷得发亮的、小小的透明雨靴迈入青年的视线里。

“这位先生，您怎么了？”

青年慢慢地抬头，看到了一双蓝色的眼睛。

没了。

世上之事绝无偶然，只因为作者想搞高中生人妻x


End file.
